


you have to take me right now

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first time Frank and Gerard have sex they're both seventeen and they're supposed to be studying for the math test that's next week.Or the one where Frank is aromantic and Gerard is gray aromantic and they make it work.





	

The first time Frank and Gerard have sex they're both seventeen and they're supposed to be studying for the math test that's next week. Frank and Gerard aren't dating, even though as close alpha and omega friends one would think they are.

Gerard kisses Frank and Frank stares at him wide-eyed. He was sure Gerard is like him, unable to experience romantic attraction. He loathes romantic things: he finds them useless. He still enjoys sex, and him presenting as an alpha when he turned sixteen just fit him more into the stereotype of douchey alphas.

Frank starts responding to the kisses, his lips meeting the omega's hungrily, him moving down to his neck sooner than later, his lips traveling down his neck to his collarbones. "Can I take your shirt off?" he asks, and Gerard nods, and he smiles before he takes it off.

The rest of the day he's glad that the omega's parents were away for the day as Gerard almost screams his name as he fucks him senseless, their bodies tangled together. "So, we're friends with benefits now?" Frank asks when they fall in the bed, cum over the sheets.

"If you want to," Gerard answers, and Frank is the one to kiss him this time, lips against lips wetly. The omega sighs into the alpha's mouth and Frank bites the other's bottom lip, and Gerard lets out a dreamy sigh.

Frank likes being only friends with benefits with Gerard. He likes fucking him but him not being his mate. He likes the feeling of Gerard's bare, flushed skin underneath him. And he loves how Gerard almost gets how he doesn't like romantic shit.

The second time Frank and Gerard have sex, they're both eighteen and they just graduated from high school. They decide to live in the same apartment as they go to college, Gerard studying English and Frank majoring in Music.

Their lips meet wetly and there's a bit of neediness in every kiss, every touch. Gerard whines softly when Frank comes in him, and he's kind of glad he's a male omega because the idea of being pregnant with his friend with benefits's child is unbearable.

Gerard kisses him and Frank shifts so they're spooning, Frank being the little spoon just because he's shorter. Gerard wraps his arms around the alpha's stomach, and he kisses his neck and his shoulder. There's nothing romantic about their relationship, they decide.

The third time they have sex, Frank comes back to the apartment on December 27th with a bit of confusion on his face. Gerard looks at him worriedly as he presses kisses against his skin, and Frank pushes him away.

"Something wrong?" Gerard asks.

"What if..." Frank starts, and he isn't looking at the omega, and Gerard expects something terrible, but there isn't nothing too terrible about Frank or his ideas. "What if we bond."

Gerard chuckles. "To not be pestered about not having a mate yet?" he asks, and Frank nods. He laughs breathlessly and Frank kisses him, their lips meeting roughly. "You want to do it now?" the omega asks.

Frank bites his lip and he nods. They start slow, but it becomes rough almost too fast. Gerard is almost screaming Frank's name by when the alpha lowers his head towards Gerard's omega gland. He sinks his teeth into it, and the omega screams as tears form in his eyes. Frank continues until he draws blood, and he licks the wound clean. He feels different as their souls almost become one.

He sighs as he comes, and Gerard comes a minute later, and he kisses him before he lowers his head down to Frank's neck. "You're sure this is a good idea?" They're already half-mated, and he knows it's a dumb question to ask, but he wants to make sure.

"Yes," Frank breathes, and Gerard sinks his teeth down into the soft flesh of the alpha's neck. Unlike omegas, alphas don't have an specific place to bond, but it's general knowledge that the right side of the neck tends to work. Frank hisses in pain and his fists clench as he lets a breathy gasp.

Gerard licks the wound clean and he then kisses Frank. Frank enjoys the taste of his own blood a little too much as his lips meet the omega's hungrily, needily.

In the 31st, Frank's parents go visit their apartment. Frank says he's got a mate, and when they ask who, he points towards Gerard, who smiles and waves shyly. His parents tell him the omega seems nice, and that they're proud of him.

Gerard and Frank think pretending to be dating isn't that bad: it's almost what they always do. Kissing, cuddling, sleepy 'I love you's. They pretend, though, that it holds a romantic meaning, when it really doesn't.

They're happy with this weird, sexual relationship with no romantic attachments. Frank loves Gerard, even though it had never been, even once, romantic. Gerard loves Frank, and sometimes it's romantic, but with how borderline romantic their relationship is there's no much of a difference.


End file.
